


A Secret So Delicate

by Nochka_x_Solya



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chairman Rose - Freeform, Champion Dande | Leon, Fanfiction, Kibana - Freeform, M/M, Nezu - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nochka_x_Solya/pseuds/Nochka_x_Solya
Summary: Leon and Raihan had always been in love with one another for the past few months. Yet, they've kept their relationships a secret from everyone else, fearing their fans would find out and ruin it all for them. They wanted to keep their love a secret for their entire lives but, could they really do such a thing? How difficult could it possibly prove to be just to keep such a delicate secret away from the prying minds of everyone in the Region known as Galar? But would life turn out the way they wanted it to? Or would it all fall to pieces one day?
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 13





	A Secret So Delicate

It was a late yet peaceful autumn night; November 25th to be exact. The wind was gently blowing through the trees that loomed over the small pathway, rustling the delicate leaves that could easily break with just a gentle touch yet were so close yet somewhat far from being ready to fall from the branches that held them. The path below the trees that seemed to reach far into the sky was dimly lit by the few lampposts that lined the pathway's twisting path. It's kind of odd that there were lampposts out here on this trail, but hardly any people who walked this path ever really minded the lampposts. It made perfect for a late night walk between two lovers who just wanted nothing more than to enjoy the serenity of the forest with a peaceful yet romantic walk. There was a lot to see on a walk down this path that could easily make it seem all the more romantic. While it was truly serene here in the autumn, especially mid to late autumn; winter was really when it was truly elegant. During the autumn, the path was lined with trees that held such a large variety of beautiful shades of leaves, ranging anywhere from a beautiful amber color to a piercing ember red color. While as in the winter time, the trees were often lined with icicles that clung to the undersides of branches, causing a sight that some could describe as being truly elegant. Especially when the sun glimmers through the icicles that clung to the branches of the trees that were part of a elegant wintry forest.

It had been silent here for quite a while on the lone path, no one having walked down it for at least a week's time, leaves having partially began to cover the pathway overtime. But soon, the peaceful silence of the forest came to an end when the sound of two people walking down the hidden path while cheerfully chatting to one another broke the silence. The two people were none other than Raihan and Leon, whom were gleefully chatting amongst each other as they enjoyed their peaceful walk with each other. While the two lovers hardly got to spend any time together without fearing they'd be seen, they always made sure to enjoy the times they got to see one another. This pathway was their typical choice of place to spend time together in. After all, hardly anyone else ever really uses this path, so the chances of being encountered by anyone here was rather slim. The two lovers were holding hands as they walked; their hands intertwined with one another in a loving manner. Leon and Raihan had only been dating for around a few month's time, yet, the two felt as though they were truly meant for each other. Leon was smiling quite cheerfully as he was telling Raihan about something that Leon had believed to be rather humorous he had witnessed the other day; the story earning a quiet chuckle from Raihan as a response. While the story wasn't actually as humorous as Leon had tried to make it seem, the way Leon smiled so gleefully as he tried his best to describe the story was well worth listening to the story.

Raihan couldn't help but smile at his goofball of a boyfriend as he listened to the story Leon was trying to describe to him. To be quite honest, Raihan quite admired Leon's ability to always manage to find some way to cheer even the saddest person up. Perhaps it was Leon's adorable smile that Raihan could easily call priceless from just how much he cherishes being able to see Leon whenever he gets the chance? Or perhaps it's the way that Leon always puts a lot of effort into trying to make stories that could cheer just about anyone up? Either way, it didn't particularly matter as of the current moment. All Raihan wanted to do now was spend some time with the person he cherished dearly. As Leon continued to try to describe the story in as entertaining of a way as he could, a leaf began to flutter down to the ground from the place high up on a tree branch it had once been attached to; the wind causing the leaf to drift towards Leon. Leon at the current time, hadn't even noticed the leaf as he continued his story, honestly having quite a lot of fun with his story telling. Raihan was looking at the scenery as they walked while Leon kept up his story telling, though, Raihan was paying a bit more attention to the story telling. So, when the story telling stopped suddenly and Leon had stopped walking, Raihan stopped walking as well; only to look at Leon and see that the breeze had blown a leaf onto Leon's face and Leon was staring down at the leaf that was rested on his nose.

Of course, the silence lasted only a brief moment before being replaced by a bit of laughter coming from Leon. Raihan smiled at Leon, letting out a soft chuckle as well as he carefully took the leaf off his boyfriend's nose then proceeded to gently move some hair away from Leon's eyes. For a moment, Raihan just stood there, gazing down into his lover's beautiful amber eyes as some leaves continued to fall from the trees every so often in a way that the fluttering leaves almost seemed to dance in the wind as they fell. When Leon could see Raihan was gazing into his eyes, he couldn't help but feel as a soft blush began to cover his face. Leon didn't mind that Raihan was doing this at all. In all honesty, Leon actually rather enjoyed this; yet, he wondered just how long this would exactly last. For a few moments, it was complete silence as Raihan kept gazing into the eyes of the man he loved so dearly. But after a few more moments of silence, Raihan spoke in a soft yet gentle and caring tone of voice. "Have I ever told you how much I love you and just how much you truly mean to me, Lee?" He asked as he kept gazing into Leon's amber eyes. Leon smiled in a sweet manner as he kept gazing back into Raihan's eyes. "Actually yes, I do believe you've told me. But have I ever told you how lucky I feel to have gotten the chance to date you?" Now it was Raihan's turn to start feeling a blush cover his face from the choice of words Leon had replied with. To be quite honest, that statement had slightly caughten Raihan off guard, causing him to stammer a bit as he responded to the statement. "I-I believe you h-have, Lee..." 

Catching Raihan off guard enough for him to stammer a bit was honestly a rather rare occurrence. However, whenever Leon did get lucky enough to be able to manage to cause Raihan to stammer from catching him off guard, Leon always found it to be quite adorable. Leon couldn't help but gently hug Raihan, his own blush only worsening as he hugged the taller male that he was lucky enough to have as a boyfriend. It took Raihan a few moments to regain his composure as he smiled, resting his chin atop of Leon's head while gently wrapping his arms around Leon in return, returning the gentle hug that Leon was giving him. Raihan let out a soft hum as he gently closed his eyes, enjoying the calm hug as the two just remained there in the center of the pathway. Though, when the gentle embrace did finally end, Leon was a little disappointed that it hadn't lasted longer than it had; but he was grateful to have even had the opportunity to have that gentle embrace with Raihan. Raihan gave one more moment to gaze into Leon's eyes in a loving manner before soon gently holding Leon's hand once again, calmly continuing his peaceful walk with Leon. Now, Raihan wanted nothing more than to enjoy walking with Leon for a little while longer, knowing that Leon would soon have to go home. He knew very well that the two of them couldn't stay out too late, or else it may cause suspicion amongst Leon's family about why Leon had taken so long to get home. After all, Raihan and Leon's relationship was a complete secret from everyone else. Not even Leon's family knew about the two men dating. But for now, Raihan continued his peaceful walk with Leon, gently holding Leon's hand as they walked down the quiet pathway together.


End file.
